


A Doctor's Meal (Dirty willing anal vore with implied digestion)

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [2]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Anal Vore, Casual Vore, F/M, Female Pred, Implied digestion, Male Prey, Other, Scat, Vore, consensual vore, implied non-fatal, implied reformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people can swallow others whole and reform from being digested, people have taken to offering themselves as live, willing meals as a profession (think the vorish equivalent of a fast-food job).<br/>Here, Else, a doctor, recounts stuffing a man up her ass during lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor's Meal (Dirty willing anal vore with implied digestion)

Hi, my name is Else, and I'm a doctor. I love vore, love the feeling of my prey slipping down my gullet or up my ass and squirming in my belly. I do not usually digest my prey, as that would be too fattening for my perfect hourglass figure, preferring to excete or regurgitate them whole and alive.

From time to time, however, I digest them to the last bone. I love the way the rich nutrient mush feels absorbing in my guts and the feeling of a greasy, voluminous post-vore dump leaving my ass. Sometimes at work, I order a man from XXX Meals for lunch, enjoying his squirming and digestion for the rest of the day.

Like today. This one's medium-sized, rather lean, and has sandy-blonde hair.

I take him into my office, order him to strip naked, and drop my own skirt and panties. This leaves me naked from the waist down, in just a white short doctor's coat and my heels. I lean over my desk, resting my hands on it, turning my bare, round ass towards my guest.

"I may be quite dirty inside", I warn him. "Is that allright?"

"Yes, it's perfectly okay. Easier slipping in, in fact."

"So chop, chop, little morsel, get up my ass."

He kneels behind me, spreading my cheeks and pushing his tongue up my pucker immediately. I open easily, a side effect of so many meals passing there both ways, but he still licks the walls of my ass even as he adds finger after finger. I blush at the thought of what I must taste like, but he does not seem to mind.

Before long, I feel his hands entering my inner sphincter, no doubt revealing more filth. He tucks his head between his arms and pushes in, his way in eased by the slippery layer of shit coating my inner walls. I bear down to let his shoulders in, then feel his torso easing into my bowels, see my belly begin to bulge out. Before long, only the legs remain, slurped up by my greedy asshole. Then they vanish too, but I can still feel my prey crawling up my intestines.  
I can only imagine what's it like for him, to be trapped in a tight, soft tube filled with warm shit. His hard dick pokes into the wall of my bowel, obvious evidence of how much he enjoys it. My gut is easily as large as the rest of me now, the coat pulled up over it, and I enjoy the sight and feeling of it as I step back into by skirt and panties.  
With a thought, I shrink my belly to size more accteptable for a food baby, and pull the coat back over it to hide the still-squirming content.  
Break's over, time for the next patient.


End file.
